Comfort is Home
by LunarWaltz
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke loved it when Naruto showered her with affection. He was her comfort. He was her home. (Female Sasuke) (Modern AU) (Interconnected One Shots)
1. I really, really, love you

**Really, this was just for fun. I'm in love with Grumpy/Sunshine Couple stories. I tried my best to carry it through out the story, but I'm pretty sure I lost it. It might not even be there at all. This was my lame, pathetic attempt at something cute. Beware for some major amounts of OOCness. Please enjoy, though! Don't forget to leave me your thoughts! I enjoy reading them!**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke loved it when Naruto showered her with affection. She loved how his hugs engulfed her entire being (when standing, the top of her head only reached his chin – she loved and hated it). She loved how his lips were always so warm against her own and how their hands fit together just right. But most of all she loved how raw and genuine his love for her was. He was her favorite person in the whole world, but she would never tell him that (she was pretty sure he knew anyways). Despite how much he loved her, she was still embarrassed whenever he was affectionate. Which is why she chose to lock herself in his bathroom.

Sasuke Uchiha, daughter of one of the most powerful families in Konoha, had been disowned and kicked out of the family home when she told her parents of her year long relationship with the humble preschool teacher, Naruto Uzumaki. She packed her bags and left without a look back and no place to go. Even though it was nearing midnight, Konoha was still brightly lit. She wandered the streets looking for a cheap place to stay, desperately hoping she wouldn't run into someone she knew. Her hopes were instantly shattered when she saw Naruto exit a bar with a group of his friends. He wasn't drunk (she knew he didn't touch alcohol, but he never turned down a chance to hang out with his friends) and sent his friends off with a wave. He turned away from them and his eyes lit up when they found her. Sasuke panicked and stood frozen in her spot.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as his giant and lean body rushed towards her.

The dark haired female tried her hardest to hide the suitcase behind her petite body and she swiftly kicked the duffle bag that fell from her shoulder behind her as well. "H-hey, Naruto," She silently cursed herself for blushing at the smile on his tanned face.

"What's with the suitcases?" he inquired as he grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips for a kiss.

Now, she wouldn't exactly call herself honest, but Sasuke could never lie to Naruto. She tried once and the guilt beat her up so much she cracked ten minutes later (he made her a _fucking softie_ ). She stayed silent and watched his eyebrows furrow in concern. " I was kicked out."

The moment the words left her lips, Naruto had her belongings in his hands and was beckoning her along. She followed without a word. He hadn't said anything until they were in the elevator of his apartment building. "I can figure out why you were kicked out, but I'm not gonna ask you to break up with me. If you wanted to, you wouldn't let yourself get kicked out, so move in with me, yeah?"

Naruto wasn't looking at her and his cheeks were flushed, but she could feel the anxious energy he was radiating. Sasuke stuffed herself further into the corner of the elevator. Naruto was a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for and he just had this knack for understanding other people, something she didn't have. She couldn't say anything, so she just nodded and prayed that he saw the movement in the reflective surface of the metal because she really _could not_ answer.

The elevator dinged and Naruto stepped out first. The hallway was dimly lit, the gray walls tinged orange with the soft glow of the light. Sasuke felt herself being tugged inside the surprisingly spacious apartment. She watched Naruto set her bags down by the couch before shuffling back to her. His long arms wrapped around her thin frame; she couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped her lips. She pressed her lips against the cotton of his shirt, a small, tired kiss of gratitude.

"We'll have to share a bed," he spoke into her hair. "Unless you don't want to. I can take the couch."

Sasuke shook her head. "It's fine. Let's share. I just want a shower so I can go to sleep." Most of her night had been spent walking the city. Sasuke was tired and filthy. Naruto made a noise of agreement and led her to the bathroom in his room. When Naruto made to leave to go grab her clothes, she wrapped a hand around his wrist. "Can I wear one of your shirts?" Her eyes were focused on the floor and her face felt as if she just stuck it into a bonfire, but she wanted comfort tonight and _goddamn it_ , Naruto was her biggest comfort.

Naruto's laugh and filled her ears and it only fueled her blush. She was handed a huge white t-shirt before she scurried off to take a shower. She had none of her shampoos so she had to use his and a massive part of her loved it. But, this is why she chose to lock herself in the bathroom. It was now well past midnight and she had been in the bathroom for over an hour. Her long, black hair was now damp instead of wet and she couldn't tell if her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the long gone water or embarrassment. She stared at her body in the mirror, secretly pleased that she got to wear one of his shirts, but embarrassed because she only had her bra and panties on underneath. A knock on the door startled her away from the mirror.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked through the barrier.

"Y-yeah!" She choked on air.

"Are you gonna come out?"

"No."

"Why?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"I'm...I'm coming out!" She ground out. She _was not_ going to admit that she was embarrassed. A shaky hand clutched the door knob before she reluctantly pulled the door open. Naruto stood right in front of the door and Sasuke almost ran into him. He brought a hand up to his face to scratch at his cheek, so she took this chance to stride over the the bed with as much (fake) confidence she could muster. She pulled back the duvet and plopped herself down. "Are _you_ coming?"

From her place on the bed, she nervously watched Naruto walk to the other side before he gently climbed in beside her. The bed wasn't small, far from it actually, so he left quite a gap. Neither said a word. Neither laid down. The only light came from a small lamp on the night stand. Sasuke stared at her boyfriend and suddenly she was hit with an onslaught of emotion. Happiness: he always respected her and made her laugh. Gratitude: no matter how crabby she got he always stuck around and put up with her shit. Love: he was the one person she could be one hundred percent herself with and he was her comfort, her home.

Sasuke Uchiha was in love with the idiotic fool, Naruto Uzumaki, and she couldn't be any happier. He was propped up against the headboard with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Throwing all caution to the wind, Sasuke crawled over to him and slung a leg over his waist and cupped his face in her hands. He seemed startled at the bravado, but still brought his hands up to rest on her wrists.

"Naruto Uzumaki," She said after a moment of just staring. " I _really_ , _really,_ love you."

The blond man's face split with a smile and he replied with pulling her close. It took Sasuke a second to realize that he was kissing her before she returned the action with twice the fervor. Using her hands to bring him even closer, Sasuke swiped her tongue along his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair. Naruto parted his lips in response and greedily met her tongue with his own. His hands that now rested on Sasuke's hips moved to her back. When air became a necessity, he pulled away and rested his forehead against her's. Both were panting, but they each wore a smile.

Sasuke felt Naruto push back her hair more than she saw because she was captivated by his eyes. Overwhelmed with love, she brought him in for a tight embrace and even giggled a little when he pressed small kisses on her neck. Naruto moved out of the embrace and turned the lamp off while tucking her against his side. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Sasuke laced her hand with Naruto's as he pulled her into a comfortable sleeping position.

"And I _really, really,_ love you, too, Sasuke Uchiha."


	2. Liquid Courage

**Ah, I've decided to stray away from my original plans, but it's really nothing major since I only have one chapter. I keep envisioning Naruto as a police officer/detective, so I'm officially changing that. There's one more thing that I want to mention. Sasuke is currently studying law. Hope you enjoy this really short chapter!**

* * *

There were many things that Sasuke enjoyed, but picking her hammered boyfriend up from his workplace was not one of them. The raven-haired woman hung up the phone and angrily tossed it on the bed before slamming her law textbook shut. She removed her reading glasses and gently set them on the desk. While she may be mad, she wasn't looking to pay for another pair of outrageously priced frames. After slipping on a jacket and lacing up her boots, Sasuke double-checked her person for her keys.

The night air was a nice change from the stuffy atmosphere of her bedroom and suddenly Sasuke wasn't as angry. Naruto may be an idiot, but somehow, his actions always seem to inadvertently have a positive affect on her. As she got closer to the station, though, her anger returned full force. When she stopped in front of the doors, she could have sworn she could smell the alcohol through the glass.

Sasuke pushed open the doors and immediately covered her nose. "I'm going to kill that idiot," she muttered under her breath. The night shift officers behind the desk worriedly greeted her and asked how they could help. She didn't bother trying to conceal her discontent. "I'm here for Naruto."

The younger officer seemed to recover from Sasuke's attitude first because the words that left his mouth only made the law student angrier. "And who is asking?"

Sasuke marched forward and placed her hands on the high desk. "Listen, you two must be new, I'm his girlfriend. Just show me where he is and I'll take him home."

"I-I'm afraid w-we c-can't do that." The mousy, older officer interjected.

"This isn't the-" Sasuke began but was interrupted by the younger officer.

"Ma'am, it's against policy to let a non-family member take an inebriated officer off the premises."

"Interrupt me again, bastard, and see what happens," Sasuke growled out. "I have finals to study for. I quit my studying, which could possibly ruin my future, to pick up my drunk boyfriend. If you do not show me to him, I will find him and I will take him out of here myself. Do _not_ test me."

Just as the mousy officer was about to give away, Naruto's whereabouts, Ino Yamanaka waltzed in.

"Hi, guys! Hey, Sasuke, here for Naruto?" the blonde greeted. "I'm Shikamaru's wife. I got a call that he was passed out drunk?"

The same officer that had tested Sasuke's patience stepped forward. "Right this way, ma'am," His response only managed to piss her off even more. No matter how much she wanted to march by the officer and drag Naruto out, she knew that she couldn't, so when the younger officer was out of earshot, Sasuke turned to the the one still behind the desk.

"Check his file. If I'm listed as one of his emergency contacts and prove it with my ID that should be good enough, right?" Sasuke tried negotiating.

"I don't know, you're still not family," the officer squeaked out.

"Naruto's only family is Jiraya, and if Naruto's drunk, so is he. I promise I'm not a criminal. I'm just a girlfriend who really wants her boyfriend back so she can return to studying."

The officer sighed and quickly ran through the officer database and everything was true to Sasuke's words. He returned the ID back to the young woman and revealed that Naruto was in the lounge down the hall. On her way back, Sasuke passed the officer leading Ino and a barely conscious Shikamaru back to the front. She none too gently grazed his shoulder as she walked by.

Much to Sasuke's disgust, the smell of alcohol grew even stronger. When she pushed the door open, she almost vomited. The entire day shift team was scattered all over the room and some even lying in puddles of alcohol from tipped over bottles. She spotted a shock of golden hair from underneath the blue of a police shirt. She navigated over to the body on the floor and plucked the shirt away and to her disappointment, but not surprise, Naruto lay there drenched in his own sweat and drool.

No amount of love could ever convince Sasuke to touch the man as he was (this was a lie because everyone knows that if it came down to it, she would help him no matter his filth), so she used the dirty, but not as filthy, shirt to dab away the sweat and drool.

"Come on, Naruto, time to go home," Sasuke announced with a heave. With great strength, she managed to lift the tall man to his feet, but his limp body ended up toppling in the direction of the pull and she lost her grip on his arm and he landed back on the floor. Now, Sasuke was by no means a weak woman. Despite her small and slim stature, she was a force to be reckoned with, but she hadn't eaten all day and she really needed some sleep. Against the wishes of her pride, Sasuke returned back to the front desk. She all but acknowledged the younger officer, and went straight for the one who helped her. She explained the situation and the officer accepted to help her and left the station in the care of the other.

The officer stuffed Naruto in the back of his squad car and Sasuke climbed in after him. Sometime throughout the car ride back to their apartment, Naruto started to come to, but he seemed to just as drunk. Not once did he notice that he was being supported by Sasuke. With a slurred booming voice, he proclaimed his love for this and that and essentially everything that had life.

"Please, sir, do not scream like that again!" the officer at the wheel whined.

" _Kohaku!_ I haven't seen you in ages!" Naruto bellowed.

"I was at the station yesterday morning, sir. You relieved me, sir."

Naruto threw his body forward as he sang. " _Oh, Kohaku! My wonderful junior! So full of life, so beautiful! But not as beautiful as my Sasuke!"_ Naruto's little song trailed off into a fit of giggles. Thankfully, Naruto was saved from embarrassing himself (and maybe even Sasuke) even further when Kohaku parked the car. After giving her thanks and reassuring Kohaku that she no longer needed help, Sasuke yanked Naruto from the back seat and proceeded to pull him up to their apartment.

Once inside the safety of their home, Sasuke kicked off her shoes and braced a still laughing Naruto on the wall before removing his shoes. They both stumbled through the living room before reaching their bedroom. With all the force she could muster, Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the bed. The man gave another giggle before rolling onto his back.

"I swear," Sasuke began while wiping the sweat off of her forehead. "the next time you get drunk, I'm leaving you at the station." She bent over and began to unbutton Naruto's shirt when he shot up, wrapped his arms around his chest, and knocked his head into her's. She reeled back with a hand on her head and a grimace on her face. "What the hell?"

"Don't touch me!" Naruto screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm married! You can't touch me!"

"No, you're not, Naruto. I'm your _girlfriend_ ," Sasuke explained.

The blonde man fell back before wriggling around. He giggled and shrieked as if he was a baby watching paper get ripped up. " _Sasuke! My love, my wife!_ " He kept repeating his words as he shifted his body around. "I'm gonna ask her to marry me..." His words grew softer as he drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke watched her boyfriend for a moment while her face burned with a flush. She knew he loved her, he told her every morning with a kiss on the nose. He showed how much he loved her during their special nights while he held her close. The love was there. She knew it and she knew he knew it. Her heart fluttered at the thought of calling Naruto her husband and she was a bit surprised at how willing and ready she was to say yes.

With her mind occupied, Sasuke resumed in taking off Naruto's uniform so he could sleep more comfortably. She climbed out of her clothes and slipped into one of his clean shirts before laying down on the blankets and snuggling up to his alcohol swathed body. She fell asleep with her hand wrapped around his.

Morning came in the form of a loud pained moan. Sasuke cracked her eyes open. Naruto was wrapped around her and their legs intertwined. He brought a hand up to his face and roughly rubbed it. He looked down after a moment and smiled his million watt smile.  
"Good morning," Naruto said with a kiss.

Sasuke couldn't bring herself to be bothered by his alcoholic morning breath. "Yes," A confused look passed over his face. He had no idea what she was talking about. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Sasuke could see all of Naruto's thoughts pass over his face before it settled on a panicked one. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. She freed her arms from his embrace and grabbed his face before kissing his dried, chapped lips.

"I love you," were the words unspoken.


End file.
